Cloudy Dreams
by Tsun Tsun Devil-chan
Summary: Three childhood friends who made a pact when they were younger that they would always be together. However, as they grow older, they begin to drift apart and go their own separate ways .. except for Rei. She is determined to keep them all together no matter what. This leads to broken promises and betrayals among friends. Trust: Is there a way back once it's been broken?


_Three childhood friends who made a pact when they were younger that they would always be together. However, they begin to drift apart as they grow older. Their friend Rei tries her best to keep them all together even though she has her own problems as well. Due to a fight, they all stopped talking to each other though Rei continues to look out for them. After a couple incidents concerning her friends, Rei is suspended from school for the rest of the year. They go to her house to apologize only to find out that she moved away the next day._

_Several years later, Rei's family returned, and she's the new transfer student in their high school class. Takumi and Asami quickly recognize their childhood friend and are happy to see her again after so many years only to find out that she is a totally different person than she used to be._

* * *

**_Rei's POV_**

With all the popular girls in this school that were irresistibly attractive as well as on the slutty side, why was it her in particular that caught everyone's god damn attention? The red-haired, green-eyed teen scowled angrily, narrowing her eyes at a group of guys who were staring at her and smirking for some reason. **"What the hell are you looking at?"** she growled, her emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance as she took a challenging step forward. It was an instinctive response, much like that of wild animal, to be wary of unusual behavior. She hadn't meant to be mean on purpose. However, her actions would obviously be misunderstood and taken the wrong way. Their smug expressions immediately changed to panicked as they practically fell over one another to get as far away from the weird girl as possible.

Green eyes blinked in surprise and she opened her mouth to say something, but the boys had already disappeared. The red-haired female's face palmed, muttering curses under her breath at her earlier exaggerated behavior. _'Dammit .. I didn't mean to scare them that bad .. I just didn't like the way they looked at me, that's all ..'_ she thought to herself, her shoulders slumped in defeat. It was apparent she was really going to have a tough time making friends already.

It was her first day as a junior at her new school after having moved back to her hometown and was still trying to adjust to everything all over again. There were some familiar things that she remembered but it was like looking at everything through the eyes of a stranger. The feeling of being overwhelmed suddenly made her feel awkward and flustered for some reason that quickly changed to annoyance and anger. She couldn't lose her cool anymore and risk getting into any fights again. This school was her last hope. Her parents expected her to be the "perfect student" this year otherwise they'll pull her out and probably hire private tutors to teach her. _'Oh dear god, please. Not that. I've just gotta learn self-control. No big deal. How hard could it be?' _She thought silently to herself with an energetic nod, raising a fist in determination, before remembering what she needed to do as students began to make their way to their assigned classrooms.

She looked at a paper that had all her classes listed on it and looked back up at the numbers above the classroom doors and then back at her paper. She didn't want to admit she needed help and would never consider asking someone for it since it would make her look like a loser and hurt pride to do so; there was no way in hell she was ever going to do that. She swore quietly under her breath as she continued her way down the hallway before coming up to a door with the same number as the one listed on her paper. Finally. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she opened the door and peered inside.

The teacher was there, writing something on the board while waiting for the bell to ring to signal that class would begin as some students made their way to their desks and chatted quietly among their friends. _'Here goes nothing ..'_ she thought quietly to herself as she walked into the room and waited silently for the teacher to notice her presence. After a few minutes, he did and he stopped abruptly at what he was doing, regarding her with cold look of contempt. **"What do you want?" **he asked in a monotone voice that was just as cold as his eyes. An eyebrow raised in response to his extremely rude, unprofessional behavior. Asshole. The fiery redhead cleared her throat a little before she spoke. **"Yeah uhm .. I'm the transfer student. I was wondering if this was where I was supposed to go for home room." **She held out the paper for him to see which he reluctantly took from her hand. He looked it over briefly before handing it back to her, his actions nervous and embarrassed suddenly as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. **"Ah, that's right. You're the new transfer student. It's very nice to meet you Takashi-san. It seems like I'll be your home room teacher from now on. I'm Kojirou Aihara." ** He said politely with a forced smile. Heh. What a suck-up. She tried her best to hide the smug grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth and gave a small nod in response.

After a couple of moments as the class began to fill with students, he turned his attention away from her to face them. **"Good morning class! I hope you've all had a nice weekend. Before we begin, I'd like you all to meet your new classmate. Takashi-san will be joining us in this class for the rest of the school year. I hope you will all be nice and get along with her well during this time." **Aihara-sensei turned his head to look at her and nodded for her to give a little introduction about herself to the class.

The dark green-eyed teen gave a small sigh. _'How troublesome ..' _With her hands in her pockets, she turned to face the class with a sudden newfound confidence around her that somewhat intimidated her new classmates. **"Yo. My name's Rei Takashi. I'm 17 years old and recently moved back here with my family a couple of weeks ago." **she said, her brilliant green gaze moving from one face to another as if she were speaking to each person directly but nobody in particular. She was silent for a few moments before she took a deep breath. **"I'll just be upfront about this. Though my appearance may seem .. intimidating .. to some, I'm a really a pretty laid back person. That doesn't mean that you can go ahead and mess with me. I will always pay back twice as hard and just as bad. Other than that, I hope we all get along well this year." **she said with that usual charming, devilish grin of hers. Her classmates, however, knew better and all began to silently panic in their seats. It was clear that this girl was the type that was known for getting into fights and used to winning them too. She was definitely not someone they wanted to mess with.

After a brief moment of Aihara-sensei giving her a stern look for that underlying threat, she made her way to her new seat that she had been assigned next to a guy and a girl who sat behind her that both seemed awfully familiar. For some reason though, she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen them before ..

* * *

_**Sorry about that everyone .. **_

_**I wrote this a fairly long time ago and had only edited some of it today.**_

_**It's been a long time since I've roleplayed so having to write my own story for the first time has proven quite difficult. **_

_**But I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway .. ! ; u;)/**_

_**I don't know when I'll be writing part 2 but hopefully it will be soon.**_


End file.
